Wouldn't Want It Any Other Way
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: What happens when a new girl,Chloe, comes to District 12? Will Peeta fall in love? And, is Katniss jealous? Or will she find new love with Gale? Galeniss One shot! Possible Two shot! Summary sucks. Plz R&R! No flames!


**Disclaimer:I do not own anything except for my character, Chloe.**

* * *

My eyes had just betrayed me. Right in front of my nose was my boyfriend, Peeta kissing the new girl, Chloe. I remember all the events from yesterday, like a ghost or scary image that you can't help but think of it at night and it scares you to death. That's how I felt. I would explain to you, but let's just look at the flashback, okay?

_**Flashback**_

I pulled on some trousers, a shirt, jeans, and my boots, along with my jacket as well. I put my hair in a braid, and tucked it into my cap. I crept outside, not wanting to wake my mom or Prim.**(A/N In here, Prim never died)** I got some bread, and poured myself warm tea. I smelled the warm bread, the scent reminding me of Peeta. I smiled at the thought of him. So kind, gentle, and sweet. I snapped back to reality and I devoured the bread, sipping all the tea as well.

When I got to the small meet-up me and Gale had, he was waiting there. It was early, so no one was out.

"Hey!" I greeted, sitting down.

"Hey Catnip." he replied, taking a seat right next to me.

"Still with that stupid nickname, eh?" I questioned.

Her shrugged.

"I though you liked it."

"Oh, I do."

He laughed.

"Good, 'cause I could have never thought of any other ones."

I smiled. For while, everything remained silent, that is until he broke the ice.

"So how are things with you and Peeta going?"

"Great," I immediately spilled, "Things are going great." I bit my lip, lying down with a dreamy expression.

"I see." he replied, a hurt look plastered on his face.

I sat up.

"Look Gale, I didn't mean for it to sound-"

"No, I-I get it." he stammered, taking a shaky breath as he lied down.

I felt really guilty and stupid, but I lied down right next to him.

We looked up at the sky. It was a bright blue, though it was hard to think of it as a good day considering that we still had to go to District 12. I took off my jacket, using it as a pillow for my head.

"Hey, did you here about the new girl who's coming?" Gale questioned, looking me straight in the eye.

"No, what's her name?" I responded.

"Chloe, Chloe Summers."

"Nice name." I chuckled, earning a smile from him.

I looked at my wristwatch Gale had gotten me for when I got back from the games.

"Shit, it's time to go!" I yelled.

We quickly got up and ran into our compartments, the instructors never knowing we were gone. We were all lined up, across from each other when Effie yelled in her quirky, mocking voice.

"We have a new girl!" she said, a girl coming in. She reminded me of Madge. She had golden yellow, fluffy hair, and flawless skin with stunning blue eyes. She had a white silk dress which was very hard to find.

"Hello." she greeted.

All the boys smiled at her, head over heels. Even Peeta smiled, and that's what struck me the most. Gale was the only one who still had the same expression as before. I looked at him and he winked, smirking. I couldn't help but blush, but I quickly put on a straight face.

"There are no sufficient compartments, so Chloe will be sharing with Katniss." Effie said, smirking.

_Of course. _I thought.

That night, Chloe talked to me.

"That Peeta guy is really cute." she confessed.

"That Peeta guy is my boyfriend." I threw back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"No, I am, I was rude." I immediately apologized as well.

We hugged slightly then pulled away as we lied down and fell asleep.

_**Flashback**_

Now it's morning, and look at what is occurring. Tears began to form in my eyes as I ran off until I reached the meet-up. It was the only place I could think of. Gale soon found me and he sat down next to me. I didn't wait for him to say anything, I threw myself at him, crying into his chest.

"Whoa there Catnip, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously, his arms around me.

I sniffled, pulling away.

"I-It's Peeta, h-he was kissing Chloe."

Anger flushed all throughout Gale, though he didn't do anything because he knew I would never forgive him for it.

"That's not something Peeta would do." he replied.

I pointed and he looked over, watching them.

"Oh..." he sounded disappointed.

"Want me to help?" he asked.

All I did was nod slightly.

He stood up, taking me off of him gently.

"Yo, grain boy," Gale called out loudly, "you and Katniss are done!"

Before Peeta could react, Gale sat down.

"Is that what you wanted?" he smiled.

I couldn't help but release a grin.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted." I sighed.

He took his thumb and gently wiped a tear that was slowly trickling down my cheek.

"Katniss, have I ever told you that I love you?" Gale questioned.

"All the time." I chucked.

"Well, I mean it."

I looked at him, looking into his sparkly, blue eyes.

"Gale, I love you too."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I really do. I always have Gale,okay?"

He looked at me and kissed me gently. It felt so wrong, I felt like I was still with Peeta, though I wasn't. I thought of what had happened. Peeta and Chloe kissing was just small. But it really did hurt me. I deepened the kiss, and I have to admit, his body against mine felt great. It actually was really arousing, but not right here, you know. I pulled away, smiling.

"Guess you really do love me." he smirked.

"Idiot." was all I replied.

We continued kissing and our bodies pressed together even harder, his hardness against me. I held in a moan, though. My mind went blank, but then I realized.

_Gale is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable._

I smiled through the kiss. It felt like a dream, but it was actually happening. I knew life would change from here. But, I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
